Marvel DC verse Arc 3 - All against the Hulk, a monster or a child?
by Adriano Izhar
Summary: What if there was just one universe DC Marvel and if all the heroes faced the Hulk? Is he a menace or the ones fighting him are the real villains?


Marvel DC Verse

Arc Three – All against the Hulk

Chapter 1 – the batbelt

The Avengers League of Justice were just a formality for Batman. He didn't think that he fit in that group and was more focused in aprimorate his crime fighting capacity. He was ambushed by thugs in an alley and was severely beaten. He defeated them, but took blows. The cynical Alfred always knew what to say:

If at least they didn't see, sir, were blinds like the bat you resemble!

The butler didn't knew, but gave a bright idea to Batman:

That is it! I will blind them!

Really, sir? Can I ask how?

With a smoke, Alfred!

Batman designed smoking capsules, put it in a belt and put it to use! Bold, as soon as he saw a lot of thugs united, he jumped in the front of them and said:

I will arrest you!

Naturally, the thugs jumped on him! Batman catch the belt, the capsule and threw in the ground! The smoke blind them! Now, they were in equal terms and, on equal terms, nobody could defeat Batman, nobody! He gave a legendary beating on the criminals! Soon, everybody talked about Batman and his bat belt!

Two days later, Batman was beating another group of criminals when he saw one of them leaving. He had two choices: beat the group or catch the fugitive. He choose the first, but was frustrated. That criminal killed a person on the escape. Alfred was cynical:

If you could stretch your arm, sir!

Another bright idea:

That is it, stretch my arm!

Sir, I won't give any more ideas to you! I hope I never say anything about blocking the sun!

Batman smiled, but focused on making a boomerang, in another words, stretching his arm! Two days later, he saw a guy fleeing and the guy saw he going to the utility belt! The belt was already legendary and another piece was going to be legendary! He took a batrang and shot the thug! The thug falled!

The batrang was born. Four days later, he was in his patrol when he saw a thief in an apartment, but he was too far. That had to be fixed. This time, he didn't need Alfred to inspire himself, but he made the batgrapple. When he saw another thing like that, he activated the grapple and materialize himself in the place, stopping the criminal!

Soon, the hiper violent Gotham City became more quiet! The criminals began to fear the Bat! Comissioner Gordon didn't like! He didn't trust Batman! He didn't knew what moved him! The anger and the guilty that formed the personality of Batman! Batman was rich, healthy, but nothing could fulfill the hole in his heart! Only the person knows his pain!

Chapter 2 – With Great Powers

Peter Parker was trying to forget his pain either. For the first time in his life, he had it all: beautiful girls, good grades, some money. He even planned to move from the house of his uncles:

Peter, you just have seventeen years!

As soon as I make eighteen, I will leave!

Peter was all himself now! He didn't even notice the sadness of his uncles and kept going out every night. Ben and May had decided that was a phase and didn't push him anymore. But, one accident make them change their attitude. A burglar went on the neighbors house and left it, leaving the mask. She and Ben had saw his face clearly. Then, the neighbor screamed:

Catch that man! He is a thief!

He runned. Peter was returning. The fight was cancelled. The guy that would fight with him, refused to do so. Peter didn't make a move to stop him. Aunt May came after him and said:

Peter, you are so strong now! You could slow him!

I could, but I didn't!

The coldness in the voice of Peter made them chill. That night, Uncle Ben knocked on his door:

Peter, I want to talk to you!

I'm masturbating, uncle Ben!

I don't care!

He entered and Peter had to dress himself quickly!

Are you nuts, old man?

Not more than you, Peter!

What are you talking about? I'm very rational!

Too rational, if you ask me! Your rationality only works to you! That burglar can get back! We saw him! He can eliminate us!

So what?

You don't care?

I care about myself! Nobody care about me before! Bu everybody does now!

Really? Nobody calls you! It's you that calls to everybody!

They are afraid of me! Even Flash fear me now!

And that is good?

That is great!

Uncle Ben looked at him and said:

I live my life with one dictum, Peter!

Oh, no! Not again!

Was that dictum that made me accept you! You are not my son of blood, but I would like that you be my son of heart! But, I see that you don't! You want to leave? Leave! You don't care for us? Don't! But we loved you and we cared before you have this new body! You are not a responsibility for me, you are a love!

Peter looked at him and said:

Are you through?

Yes! Are you?

No! Not the least!

Ben knew it was vain and got out.

The next day occurred a fight and Spider Man beat another fighter. He went home. Now, he had money to leave, to buy an apartment. But when he got home, he saw a lot of police cars, aunt May crying. She looked at him and said:

Do you care now, Peter?

He looked at the floor and saw Uncle Ben dead.

Who did this?

We are catching him! He is in a warehouse! We will catch him!

Peter runs with Aunt May screaming for him to get back. He couldn't accept the fact that somebody had took something of him. Peter was so much selfish now, that he only cared about himself and saw uncle Ben as an object that was took from him. He put his uniform in the way and climbed the buildings, begun to jump between them like he never did before. He followed the police sirens and got the warehouse. He entered in the building and saw the criminal shooting at the police. Saw police men entering. They were going to get the criminal. That couldn't happen. That guy took something from him. He had to took something from him, a hand, an eye, he didn't knew yet. He got the guy and took him to the roof. Once there, the guy looked at him and he, to the guy. He recognized the guy. The burglar of the day before. He could stopped him, but he didn't. The angry was great. By his own acts, Peter lost something that belonged to him. He punched the guy on the stomach, almost breaking his ribbons:

You will pay for what you did to me!

The burglar coughed and said:

Yeah? You are Spider Man, aren't you:? That showoff super hero! Why you don't face criminals like the Justice Avengers? You are not different of me!

I am! I can kill you!

Yes! Like I did with that old man! You are his nephew, aren't you? That explains why you are here! You think I took something of you! You are not fighting for him! You are fighting for yourself, like always!

What is the bad about that?

Only destroys everything around you!

Peter looked at him! He was having moral lessons of the killer of his uncle! He was still angry! The police came. He left. Didn't knew what to do. He jumped to a building to another, remembering uncle Ben, then, he felled. He stood there, didn't arose. Tears fulfilled his eyes. Then, he thought in his aunt. He climbed the building again and returned home. The police had disappeared. The body of uncle Ben was being processed. Aunt May looked at him and said:

I ask you to stay here just one more month, Peter, to I adapt myself to the solitude!

He looked at her and said:

I won't stay a month!

She looked down and said:

I understand!

I will never leave!

She looked at him and he said with tears in his eyes:

I'm sorry, aunt May! I was so selfish in the last month! I'm so sorry! But I didn't want this to happen! I will change! Get back to be what I was!

We don't want that, Peter! We want that you grow! But with love!

I know now! I'm sorry!

And he went after her to hold her. She didn't at first. He was responsible. She knew that. But, at last, the heart spoke louder and they gave a deep hug!

What will be of me, now? I live sick!

I will take care of you!

You can't! You have your duties!

You are my first duty!

And so, the life got back to be what was before the spider powers. To take care of aunt May, Peter passed many nights at her side, studying just enough to pass, but not enough to be the brilliant man that he was, he could never date and could never face Flash. Peter suffered, aunt May suffered and one day, when he was thinking if it worth, she smiled at him in a very loving smile. He returned. It worthed.

Chapter 3 - The Hulk

Everybody thought strange the retirement of Spider Man of the fighting scene. He was on top. Didn't made sense. Everybody paid attention to him. The young, the adults, even the government. Nick Fury was choosen to lead the task force of the government to fight super men. He surround himself with the best team that exist, but he didn't like of one imposition of the Administration: Bruce Banner. He was too shy. Nick went to his partner Dugan and said:

I know a squiler when a see one!

Oh, c'mon" He is just not your type!

Nick looked closely to the doctor. He was doing experiments, creating a machine to absorb the powers of Super Man. He, like Spider Man and Reed Richards, had discovered that the powers of the kryptonian came from the cosmic radiation. He was doing that research in the day that he was showing the experiment to the high council, he had a bad feeling:

Nothing good will come of this!

Bruce showed to people a machine that absorb cosmic radiation and in controlled situations, gave powers to people! Fury attacked:

This machine absorb powers from the sky, how can you control the sky, doctor Banner?

Prevent the weather is a science, colonel!

A failed science!

There is no such thing!

The truth is that you can't say to us that you can control this, mister Banner!

I can!

You can't!

I can!

You can't!

I caaaan – screamed Bruce Banner losing his temper – I can and I proof! He shut himself down and begun an experiment!

I will test it on myself!

Are you crazy? Screamed Nick shooting at the glass. The bullet ricocheted and almost killed someone. Amanda Weller, the president of the council, said:

I will go to the controls and stop it!

So, the scene was divided in three parts: Weller trying to stop the experiment, Banner being bombarded by cosmic radiation and the government agents trying to destroy the door. Banner, then, screamed:

Weller, turn off the experiment! There is something wrong! I think the machine is absorbing gamma rays too!

Weller did her best, but couldn't. It had so many buttons that only Banner knew the right combination. Fury screamed to Dugan:

Dum Dum, go get the bazooka!

But at that moment, Dugan looked at the glass and froze:

Oh, my God!

Banner began to be green, to grow, became a real monster! He started talk innarticulated:

Release Hulk! Hulk wants to get out!

The bazooka came! They shot! And after the smoke clears, the glass was untouched! Banner, nevertheless, wasn't! He was more strong and greed and screamed:

Release Hulk!

He punched and destroyed the glass!

Everybody stay impressed! He did with his fists what a bazooka didn't. He screamed and everybody knew that hey were in danger! Nick Fury threw a grenade at him. The explosion blinded him and he said:

Everybody out!

They left and the door was closed!

Weller! Close everything! This monster is in a high secure base, with a lot of weapons and walls! We have to stop him!

I agree! It will be terrible to the Administration, if he leaves!

Fury looked at Weller. Could believe that all that she cared was the political scandal. The Hulk was sealed, but machine guns, gas, walls, nothing stopped him! He defeated all. Fury said:

We have to call that guys, the Avengers of Justice!

We can't!

What, why, Wheller?

Because we are just trying to kill one of them right now!

What?

Chapter 4 – Wolverine against Super Man

Wheller was talking about an operation that Fury didn't knew: Weapon X. In this operation, a very powerful mutant was sent to kill super Man. The government had decided that Super Man was a risk and they had to kill him. Wolverine was enlisted by Sabretooth. He was a government agent of the U.S. A! A special agent like 007! He was sent to kill people! He had retired, but with the born of Super Man, the government wanted him back! He was sent to Metropolis and waited the right opportunity! It came when Super Man was in a patrol, calm! Suddenly, he felt someone on his back and a claw inside of him!

Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh – he screamed falling!

Wolverine didn't stop! Cuted, cuted, cuted! Wolverine was a trained killer! Knew where to cut to kill! The blood went to the mouth of Super Man and he knew he was in trouble! He made great move to throw Wolverine away, but he didn't! He kept the cutting, with his bone claws! Then, Superman caught him by the hair and ripped his scalp. Wolverine screamed! Super Man made a move and he felled! Just then, he looked at the little guy that was on his back and couldn't believe: the hair begun to grow back! He was healing! He understood that he was a mutant and thought in the x-men and Magneto! Who sent him? In the innocent mind of Clark Kent, the government wasn't capable of that! That same innocence made Super Man went after him to save him! He caught Wolverine by the hand and wolverine returned it by jumping in his arm with his two legs and breaking it! Super Man screamed and felled! They were too close of the ground! Super Man hit the ground while Wolverine jumped! He was wearing a dark uniform, the one to kill! As soon as he landed, he went after Super Man! Super Man took a breath and saw his bones broken with his s ray vision! His healing factor acting too! Then Wolverine jumped in his throat, cutting, cutting, cutting! He finally got angry and gave a super blow on Wolverine! A blow that broke his neck! He looked at Wolverine falling! Activated his x ray vision and saw the neck already healing himself! He attacked with his eyes beams and said:

You won't heal if I keep attacking you! Who are you?

Wolverine screamed, but didn't say anything! Super Man then perceived that the healing factor of wolverine was faster than his wounding of him! Wolverine was advancing! He flew!

This insanity ends now! Who are you?

Wolverine tried to shoot him, but Super Man was faster than a bullet! Wolverine looked at him! A public was forming! He was a secret agent! The mission fails when more than one person sees you! He said on radio:

Jump me!

He was teleported! Super Man didn't like! It was in that time that the radio came to him:

Super Man! I am Colonel Nick Fury from the government and we need the Justice Avengers!

Weller was at the side of Fury when he communicated the Hulk situation and when he said that he was going to reunite the team and was about to go, Wheller said:

What a fool!

What a hero, you want to say – corrected Fury!

It's the same!

Chapter 5 – Hulk beats Super Man

The Hulk was demolishing The Vault, the cell where the government kept their super criminals! Lois Lane had the luck or the bad luck to be there at the time and was, like everybody, terrified with the real possibility of being killed. She was with her father, colonel Lane, and said:

You don't have anything to stop him? You have to call that fake Super Man?

He isn't fake! He is very real!

Oh, really? Said the man that made me stop believing in Santa Claus at 6!

There isn't a Santa Claus, but there is a Super Man!

To me, both are fiction! Too good to be true!

No, he is real! He had the air of a soldier! He will come! I wouldn't!

And why?

Because we tried to kill him!

What? Why?

Only then colonel Lane perceived that he wasn't talking just to her daughter, but to a reporter! But was too late!

The government thought he was too dangerous!

And he knows?

Deep in his heart, he knows! He won't tell! But I know he knows! Look, it's him!

He appeared like a blue and red blur and went to the hole that was now the vault! People only heard the punches! Then, Super Man was throw! Hulk surfaced!

Dammit! If Super Man didn't stopped him, who will?

Super Man attacked with his eye beam, making the Hulk scream, but the Hulk threw a debris on him. The Hulk jumped and threw him on the ground. He was severely beaten. Lois was close. Saw it all. Her father was right. There was an air of nobility on Super Man. He was risking his life to the people that tried to kill him. But he didn't had a chance with the Hulk. Lois noticed something different. Super Man looked more weak that time. The Hulk was weakening him? Somehow absorbing his power? Hulk noticed that was beating a corpse and stopped. He looked at the soldiers and screamed a guttural scream and jumped away.

Oh, my lord, I hope he don't go to a populated place – said colonel Lane!

Lois looked at Super Man and felt pity! He was human, after all! Or at least, vulnerable!

Chapter 6 - The Incredible Hulk!

Hulk went to New York! The populace was terrified! He landed and a helicopter shoot at him! He caught a car! There was somebody inside! He took the driver away, protected him against the bullets of the helicopter, a gesture to protect people that not even the pilot of the helicopter did, and threw the car on the helicopter! Fury saw that and said:

Did you saw that?

Yes! He almost killed our pilot!

But, he didn't! And he protected the man in the car!

Are you insane, Nick? He is killing us!

Really? Who was killed until now?

Dugan thought and said:

You are right! What is going on here?

Weller! Get me the file of Banner right now!

What for? Said her on the radio – We are not dealing with him anymore!

I'm in charge here!

Not for long!

I still am! Do it!

She did it and while Fury listened the file on radio, The Hulk was surrounded by a lot of soldiers and was shot by all sides! He screamed and claped his hands, making a wave! Everybody falls. A kid felled from a building! Hulk jumped and saved him! He landed and put the kid on the ground! The kid was very, very scared, but he opened the eyes and saw a good side of the Hulk, he was worried with him! At that moment, the soldiers got back to shoot! The kid screamed:

Stop, he doesn't want to hurt anyone!

The kid is right! The Hulk is part of the personality of Bruce Banner!

What are you talking about? Asked Weller!

Banner is a repressed man! A very disturbed one! He had a psychiatric problem! A double identity!

The Hulk?

The Hulk!

And what the Hulk wants?

As you was saying when you was reading the file, he just wants to be left alone!

Good! We will make everybody got out of New York then – said Amanda Weller on the radio!

It's not necessary! I will coordinate a group! Dum Dum, get the shield here!

The Shield?

Yes, man! Did you take the day to be a broken LP?

And Dugan passed the radio to the Shield, a special group of soldiers led by Fury! But it would take some time till they came!

We need a distraction!

That's when a green guy flying appeared. Everybody stay confused because of his color, the same of the Hulk. He said:

I am the Green lantern and if my will be stronger than his, I will defeat him!

Good – said Fury!

You don't believe he will defeat the Hulk?

Nothing is stronger than a child's will and the Hulk is a child!

Chapter 7 – Green Lantern versus the Hulk

The Green Lantern had a red shirt and green pens, but he controlled green energy. He encaged the Hulk in a green prison and said:

You will stay caged, my friend!

No, release him – said the youngster!

Get out of here, kid! Said the Green Lantern throwing Rick Jones away!

The Hulk got very angry when he saw that! He begun to beat in the cage with all he got! The Green Lantern was confident! The Hulk begun to feel weak and the Green Lantern explained:

I took all the oxygen of his cage!

Why we didn't think in that Fury, aren't you the man of the field? Said Weller!

It looked like the Hulk was going to faint! That was when he claped his hands and destroyed the cage! The Green Lantern screamed! When his energy constructs were destroyed, he felt it!

The Hulk went to Rick Jones! But the Green Lantern recovered and created a wall between them! Rick protested again:

No! Your idiot! Don't you see that I calm him?

The Lantern didn't pay attention! The Hulk went after him!

Idiot! He is going to kill you!

The Lantern created hundreds of energy fists with his green ring and attacked the Hulk! He smiled! Rick screamed:

Idiot! He didn't felt it so much!

Hulk recovered again and attacked with another clap of his hand! The ring of the Green Lantern cracked! He felled! Hulk was about to go and finish him! Rick screamed and stopped him! The Green Lantern looked at his ring and said:

I can't let a monster defeat me!

Nick Fury talked to him on the megaphone:

Stop, idiot! This is not about will! Is about pride! You think you are too special!

I am – said the Green Lantern going after the Hulk, creating a hammer and beating him! Hulk saw the second blow and stopped the blow holding the hammer! Now, it was really about will! The stronger would win, but the ring cracked more and more! After a tense minute of pressure, the ring broke! The lantern felled in a hole!

That idiot!

Hulk screamed again! Rick Jones went close! The Shield appeared: Gabe Jones, The Countess and Dum Dum Dugan! Fury looked at them and said:

WE need still one more distraction!

Then, a thunder was heard! After the smoke cleared: a handsome guy said:

I am Thor, god of Thunder and I came to help you, mortals!

What?

Chapter 8 – Thor vs the Hulk

The speech of Thor was about saving the mortals, but what he really wanted was to have fun! His brother Loki showed him the Hulk and he saw a perfect fun! He disobeyed Odin's decree and appeared on Earth, looked at the Hulk, smiled and threw his hammer! Mjolnir beat the Hulk and made the monster collide with a building! The building felled! The people flew! Hulk only thought on Rick Jones! He could get hurt! At seeing the hulk alive, good and sound, very sound, Thor smiled:

You are better than I thought!

He went close to the Hulk and begun beating him, saying:

Resist, monster! Don't fall! In many thousand years, I don't have so much fun!

But the monster not just resist, he held the fist of Thor, groaned and gave a blow that made him clash with a building and made it collapse either! Thor was hurt! Suddenly, it wasn't that fun! The Hulk looked for Rick Jones, but Thor went after him again! And so, that lasted for at least five minutes! Thor always coming back and having another powerful blow! Finally, the clouds spoke:

Thor! I had forbid you to go to Earth, Midgard!

Even the Hulk stopped at seeing the cloud speaking with the face of Odin:

Father, I wanted to stop this menace!

You are more threatening than him! Come back!

A thunder appeared and Thor was teleported!

Dammitt, now what can we do, Nick? Not even a god stopped that monster!

They tried to stop him in the wrong way: with strength and will!

And we are going to stop him with what?

The brains!

Chapter 9 – the Shield

Nick Fury activated the jets on his back and went close to Rick Jones! The Hulk opened his eyes, screamed his guttural scream and Fury opened his hand saying:

Pretend that we are friends!

What?

Just do it!

Rick shook the hand of Nick! The Hulk stay confused!

Now, Shield, began to jump, to play!

They obeyed and begun to sing, dance! Everybody stay confused, even the shield! But not the Hulk! He smiled, shook his head and begun to follow the rhythm!

Am I crazy or he is getting short, Nick?

Yes, Val, he is returning to be Bruce Banner! But never say this name to him! The Hulk is all that Bruce Banner can't be and for that, he hates Banner and vice versa!

They kept the playing and everybody stay impressed, the Hulk became Bruce Banner! Bruce looked at the sides and said:

I did that?

Now, Gabe!

Shield agent Gabriel Jones pushed a nerve and made Banner pass way! He was caught and Nick Fury went to the front of the public:

Today's emergency wasn't fixed by super heroes, but special agents! I read the file of The Hulk and knew how to defeat him! In truth, the heroes just disturbed the situation! Now, the American people knows that hey can count with the government, with the Shield!

The public loved it! Since the arrival of Super Man, they felt impotent! With the mutants and Super Man! But now, with intelligence, the super soldiers defeated the monster! Special clearance was given to the Shield agents! They was going to actuate in all the cases with super powers! But could the Shield defeat all the menaces?

Obs: the image is available on watch?v=BbizTBYs-rQ

That displays a great souer Man Hulk fight.


End file.
